Cintaku tergapai lewat sebuah lagu
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang penyanyi ternama. Dimasa lalu ia pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat ia jatuh hati. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak tahu nama laki-laki itu dan ia pun membuat lagu untuk laki-laki itu, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lewat lagu itu! Special For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri! Semoga memuaskan !


**Cintaku Tergapai Lewat Sebuah Lagu**

**By Twins Shinobi**

**Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Genre: Drama**

**Warning: Alur kecepatan, Typo(s), Ooc, dll...**

**Summary: Sakura adalah seorang penyanyi ternama. Dimasa lalu ia pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat ia jatuh hati. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak tahu nama laki-laki itu dan ia pun membuat lagu untuk laki-laki itu, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lewat lagu itu! Special For= Savers Contest:Banjir TomatCeri! Semoga memuaskan ^^!**

**Cekidot!**

**...**

Pada sore hari...

Di sebuah lokasi syuting yang bertempatan dengan taman bermain di kota Tokyo, Jepang.

"Sakura, kau masih ada jadwal hari ini." Ujar manager Sakura namanya Sabaku No Temari. Ia berjalan ke arah bintang ternama itu.

"Jadwal apa? Bukankah jadwalku sudah kosong?" Tanya Sakura yang duduk di sebuah pohon yang rindang, tempat ia syuting sinetron. Para kru sudah pulang hanya ia dan managernya lah yang masih berada di taman bermain Tokyo itu. Taman main itu terlihat sepi karena taman bermain itu disewa hari ini khusus hanya untuk syuting sinetron yang menurut Sakura tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau akan panggung di salah satu stasiun Tv." Jawab Temari kepada Sakura yang sedang membaca sebuah novel dengan bahasa Spanyol.

"Ake lelah. Batalkan saja," Ujar Sakura, sekarang Sakura merasa sangat lah lelah dan ia butuh istirahat juga ketenangan.

"Tapi aku harus membayar. Kau tak mau aku bangkrut karenamu, 'kan?" Ucap Temari.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku berhutang padamu. Besok kau ambil saja di rekening ku," Ujar Sakura masih membaca novel berbahasa Spanyol iyu.

"Hahhh, baiklah... Tapi kau mau tetap disini?" Tanya Temari. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Kau pulang saja duluan, aku masih ingin disini." Jawab Sakura. Temari pun mengangguk sebelum pergi dari sana. Angin pun bertiup membuat sedikit demi sedikit daun berjatuhan. Membuat helaian rambut merah muda Sakura berterbangan karena angin tersebut, membuatnya bertambah cantik. Sakura membalik 'kan bukunya ke halaman terakhir dan terlihatlah bunga semanggi terdapat di sana. Sakura mengambilnya dan melihat bunga itu.

"Aku rindu denganmu... Kau kemana?" Tanya Sakura pada bunga itu yang Sakura tahu pasti tidak akan bisa menjawab atas pertanyaannya yang tersirat banyak rasa kerinduan.

"Di tempat ini pertama kali kita bertemu dan untuk terakhir kalinya juga aku tak bertemu denganmu lagi..." Lanjut Sakura.

Sakura pun mengambil tas bermerek mahal miliknya yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Kemudian mengambil selembar kertas dan pulpen yang tentunya mahal. Kemudian ia taruh bunga itu di novel Spanyol yang tadi dibacanya dan Sakura memasuk 'kan novel tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Setelah itu Sakura mulai menulis sesuatu

"_Watashi ga ochita nochi, suringudatta toki ni watashitachiha, hikage no konoshita de aimashita. Soshite, anata wa watashi wa anata ga resei naku kite... Anata wa watashi ga anata no tame dake ni kyoku o tsukuttanode, anata wa kichoda anata wa watashi o tsukuru anata wa watashi wa anata to koiniochiru-sei kuroba no ha wa watashitachi no saisho no donyu o maku kureta..._" Sakura mulai bernyanyi. Lantunan suara merdunya terdengar semiring dengan lirik yang ia ciptakan.

"Hahhh... Baru setengah... _Ganbatte_ Sakura!" Ucap Sakura menyemangati diri sendiri lalu mulai menulis kembali. Ia kembali mengenang masa lalunya sambil menulis.

**Flashback on**

_Taman bermain Tokyo, Jepang._

"_Lalalalalala~ Lalalalala~ Lalalalala~" Terdengar lantunan suara merdu yang berasal dari ayunan. Terlihat anak perempuan bersurai merah muda itu sedang bermain ayunan sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan tidak jelas nadanya. Ia pun turun dari ayunan dan menuju perosotan yang tak jauh dari sana. Kemudian ia pun bermain disana tapi saat ia turun dari perosotan tersebut, lututnya jatuh lebih dahulu di rumput yang kasar. Yang bagi anak seusianya pasti sakit. Sakura nama anak gadis itu. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya._

"_Hiks... Hiks... Hiks.. O-oka..hiks..sa- Hiks... ma!"_

_Tiba-tiba di depan Sakura sudah ada seseorang. Sakura mengadah ke atas yang pertama ia lihat adalah anak laki-laki yang sedang memakai satu earphone di telinganya. Membawa gitar kecil di belakangnya. Menggunakan kalung berbentuk suatu binatang mamalia... Ah! Sakura tahu, itu adalah kalung dengan liontin lumba-lumba. Anak laki-laki tersebut memakai kaos berwarna hitam. Rambutnya berwarna hiram berbentuk 'Unik' yang menurut Sakura kecil sangat menggemaskan. Matanya hitam pekat yang langsung menghipnotis Sakura kecil seketika._

"_Kau tak apa?" Tanya laki-laki itu berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan Sakura yang duduk di perosotan sambil memeluk lututnya yang kesakitan._

"_A-ah... A-aku hanya ke-kesakitan..." Jawab Sakura, pipinya sudah sama dengan warna rambutnya sekarang. Anak laki-laki itu yang menurut Sakura kecil berbeda 2 tahun dengan dia, mengeluarkan perban dan obat luka._

"_Akan sedikit menyakitan tapi kau harus kuar ya," Ujar laki-laki itu kemudian meneteskan obat luka itu. Sakura meringis kesakitan._

"_Akh!"_

'_Cup' Kecupan lembut mendarat di kening Sakura yang lebar. Laki-laki itu mengecup kening Sakura yang membuat Sakura Blushing seketika. Kemudian anak laki-laki itu memperban luka itu dan memetik sebuah bunga Semanggi di dekat rumput-rumput._

"_Nah, sudah selesai. Ini hadiah untukmu," Ujarnya memberi bunga semanggi tersebut. Sakura menerimanya. Semilir pohon yang rindang dekat mereka bertiup membuat banyak daun berjatuhan dan membuat suasana terkesan romantis ditambah author yang menambahkan back ground bunga Matahari bertaburan ._

"_Aku harus pergi. Jaa! Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ya," Laki-laki itu pun bangkit kemudian pergi dengan berlari._

"_Matte! Namamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura. Pertanyaan Sakura tidak terdengar oleh anak laki-laki itu sudah lebih terdahulu menjauh. Sakura menatap daun Semanggi yang ia dapat._

'_Blush!' Pipi Sakura merona._

**Flashback Off**

Sakura pun berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian menaruh selembar kertas yang ada sebagian kata-kata berserta pulpen ke tasnya menuju mobil mewahnya.

Sakura pun pergi menuju tempat membuat album dulu, tapi ia menelpon seseorang terlebih dahulu.

"Ino, aku butuh bantuanmu..." Ujar Sakura kepada orang yang ada di seberang.

...

Di lain tempat, bertempatan di Sekolah Kyoto High School.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Ayo ikut jalan saja dengan aku." Ujar Perempuan berambut merah maroon ke si pemuda berambut emo di depannya yang sedang membaca sebuah novel dengan bahasa Jerman.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak ingin mengikuti hal-hal buruk yang kau suruh." Ujar Sasuke melirik Karin sebentar terus beralih ke bukunya lagi.

"Ayo lah, Sasuke-_kun_~" Rayu Karin.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak." Ucap Sasuke. Karin pun melangkah 'kan kakinya menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Hahhh," Sasuke menghela nafas.

...

Di mobil yang ditempati Sakura.

"Ino, bagaimana produser bilang? Apa dia mau?" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino di sambungan telepon.

'_Ya, dia mau membuat lagumu kembali. Kau akan buat lagu mu yang kedua! Besok kau akan latihan dan buat vidio clip untuk para penggemarmu. Kita liris besok, langsung!_' Ujar Ino.

"Ya, baiklah. Arigatou, Ino!" Ujar Sakura. Kemudian menutup sambungannya.

...

Sakura pun sampai di apartement-nya. Tempat ia tinggal. Sakura membuka pintu apartement kemudian masuk ke dalam apartement. Ia membuka laptop yang tergeletak di meja makan dan memainkannya. Ia membuka pesan _e-mail_ dan melihat ada satu _e-mail_ dari '_Emo Shine_'.

'_Hai, Kau lagi apa?_' Tulisan di pesan itu. Sakura pun membalasnya.

"Baru pulang, aku sedang duduk-duduk saja..." Ketik Sakura.

Sakura pun mandi. Sebelum itu ia menutup laptopnya kemudian langsung tidur.

...

Di lain tempat

Sasuke membuka ponselnya karena merasa smartphonenya bergetar. Ia tersenyum mendapati Sakura membalas _e-mail_nya. Nama _e-mail_ Sakura bernama '_Sakura Harune_'.

Sasuke pun menyimpan smartphonenya.

...

Pagi hari, tepatnya di sebuah lokasi panggung yang dipakai untuk bertanya-tanya seputar gosip-goip artis.

"Kita hari ini kedatangan tamu spesial yang sedang naik daun. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Sakura Haruno? Masuk, Sakura-_san_!" Setelah Tayuya, pembawa acara tersebut, berbicara seperti itu Sakura datang lalu bersalaman dengan Tayuya. Sakura pun duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan .

"Katanya kau membuat lagu bary. Apa betul?" Tanya Tayuya.

"Iya, judulnya _Love Song_ . Akan melakukan debut hari ini. Saat aku konser." Jawab Sakura.

"_Love Song_? Apa itu tentang cintamu?" Tanya Tayuya.

"Iya," Jawab Sakura.

"Kyaaa! Kisah cintanya pasti manis. Bagaimana kisahnya?" Tanya Tayuya.

"Tidak boleh," Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ih, Jahat." Ujar Tayuya.

"Oke, kita akan iklan sejenak! Jangan kemana-mana, ya!"

...

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang khusus. Ia mengambil smartphonenya dan membaca _e-mail_ dari '_Emo Shine_'.

_Emo Shine:_

_Kita ketemuan Yuk! Bagaimana?_

_Sakura membalas isi pesan tersebut_

_Sakura Harune:_

_Bagaimana di konser 'LS, Sakura Haruno'? Kita ketemuan disana. Bagaimana? Hari ini, lho, konsernya._

Sakura lalu meng-klik kata _Send_. Tak lama si _Emo Shine_ atau Sasuke lebih tepatnya, membalas _e-mail_ tersebut.

_Emo Shine:_

_Oke, kita ketemuan disana. Kutunggu, ya!_

Sakura tersenyum ke arah smartphonenya atau lebih tepat isi _e-mail_ dari '_Emo Shine_' dan menyimpannya. Kemudian dia langsung berganti pakaian dan make up untuk konser mulai debut lagu keduanya.

...

Pukul 18.00, waktu Konoha setempat. Panggung itu sudah dipenuhi orang-orang. Sasuke sangat benci keramaian dan langsung mengketik sekaligus mengirim pesan _e-mail_ untuk Sakura.

_Emo Shine:_

_Kutunggu di depan pintu masuk saja ya._

Tak lama Sakura menjawab.

_Sakura Harune:_

_Oke ;)._

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk.

...

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari belakang panggung menuju ke pintu masuk yang sedang terlihat sepi. Sakura pun menggunakan jaket agar tidak terlihat kalau ia seorang artis.

"Sakura Haruno... Penyanyi yang tidak kukenal tapi sangat familiar." Gumam Sasuke melihat poster Sakura tertempel di depan pintu masuk.

"Kau orangnya?" Tanya Sakura dari belakang Sasuke. Yang dilihat Sakura hanya rambut emo dengan warna hitam.

'_Ah, tunggu... tunggu... Dia mirip..._' Batin Sakura. Sasuke membalik 'kan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura, begitu juga Sakura.

"Kau!" Sakura dan Sasuke berseru dengan menunjuk lawan bicaranya.

"Kau _Sakura Harune_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Lanjut Sasuke lagi. Sakura meneteskan cairan bening dari matanya.

"Dan kau... _Emo Shine_?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lebih tepatnya namaku lengkapku Sasuke—" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena Sakura menerjangnya dengan memeluknya erat sampai Sasuke terbentur poster yang baru saja ia lihat.

"A-aku mencarimu! Kau kemana saja, Sasuke!" Ujar Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Kau yang kutolong di taman ya?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk.

"Dan nama sebenarnya adalah Sakura Haruno?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura pun mengangguk lagi.

"Aku suka denganmu, Sasuke!" Ujar Sakura. Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Aku juga suka denganmu. Saat kita sering mengobrol di _e-mail_..."

"Sakura! Kau kemana saja!" Temari berjalan kearah Sakura. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Make upnya luntur walau tidak terlalu ketara.

"Kau harus tampil!" Temari berujar sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke! Aku akan kembali! Saksikan aku, ya! Ini lagu untuk 'mu!" Ujar Sakura berteriak ketika hampir menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, wajahnya hampir semerah _Tomat_ entah karena apa. Mungkin karena pernyataan Sakura tadi. Kemudian berjalan ke kursi yang telah disediakan. Dia memilih duduk di depan.

"Baiklah, ini penampilan dari bintang kita! Sakura Haruno!" Seru pembawa acara konser '_LS, Sakura Haruno!_'. Tak lama Sakura pun muncul, ia berdeham kecil. Kemudian muncul nada-nada musik dari para pemain musik. Sakura mulai menyanyi, kedua pasang mata _emerald_ nya tak lepas dari Sasuke. Lagu tersebut pun selesai dinyanyikan Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sakura pun menghabisi lirik-lirik akhir dan turun dari panggung lalu berlari kecil menuju arah Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura. Kedua mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap lurus _emerald_ milik Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sebelum mengurangi jarak antara mereka berdua dan mengecup lembut bibir _Ceri_ Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin...

Credits

Dipersembahkan untuk:

Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri dan para readers sekalian .

Dibuat oleh:

Twins Shinobi –Rii dan juga Ryuu-

Ditulis oleh:

Rii, Twins Shinobi.

Di-edit dan diketik oleh:

Ryuu, Twins Shinobi.

Terinspirasi oleh:

Seorang penyanyi cantik bernama 'Nana Mizuki' dan sebuah Games Music berjudul 'Max' *seinget kita*.

Kata-kata akhir:

Oke, semoga memuaskan, ya! Kami tunggu pengumuman pemenangnya dan maaf kalau terlambat!

Salam hangat dari Rii dan Ryuu, Twins Shinobi ^^.

Jaa' ne~!

.

.

.

-Twins Shinobi-

Wednesday, 31 July 2013, 18.05 WIB.


End file.
